


Symmetry

by thebullandthetortoise



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, idk - Freeform, maybe I'll add chapters, maybe there will be a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebullandthetortoise/pseuds/thebullandthetortoise
Summary: An AU where Akito didn't like that Kyo had someone that accepted his true form. When Akito gets wind of Kyo's master revealing to Tohru his true form, she orders Hatori to wipe any memory of Kyo from Tohru's mind and orders Kyo to spend six months at the main estate. During that time, Akito breaks him.This is the aftermath.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad. I'm v sorry.

Kyo hadn’t been home in months.

He missed it. He didn’t know why he missed it so fucking much, but he did. He missed being with Yuki and Shigure. He missed being with Tohru.

But Tohru wasn’t going to be there.

After he found out what Kyo’s master had done, Akito ordered Hatori to wipe Tohru’s memories of Kyo immediately. And he did, damn him. He actually fucking did.

After that, Akito had summoned Kyo back to the main estate. To teach him why he was in the wrong. To teach him a lesson. And that he did.

It was horrible. Months of torture. Months of silence. Of isolation. Of horrible, terrifying things said to him.

Months of being called a monster.

He shook his head, blinking, bringing himself back to the present. He was sitting in a car with Hatori, heading back to Shigure’s house. He’d have to repeat his first year, so he wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near Tohru and Yuki. He wasn’t allowed to talk to Tohru. Or acknowledge his existence in their house. Akito had made him promise.

And the deal was if he could keep himself away from Tohru, he was allowed to stay with Shigure. And that was a fair deal to him.

Hatori had attempted conversation a couple of different times but had given up when Kyo didn’t answer at all. He couldn’t remember the last time the boy had said anything other than “Yes, Akito.”

He was just like Yuki. And that was a terrifying thought.

Once they had finally arrived at the estate, Hatori climbed out of the car. Kyo hadn’t even moved. Hadn’t so much as flinched.

“Kyo,” Hatori called. “We’re here. Grab your bag,” he said.

Kyo looked up, nodding and doing as he was told. He climbed out of the car and followed behind Hatori silently. Obediently. Hatori turned toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder and ignoring the immediate flinch. He knocked on the door before letting himself in, leading Kyo by the hand on his shoulder.

“Shigure?” He called, looking around. “We’re here. I’m sending Kyo to his bedroom to unpack,” he said.

Shigure moved out from the kitchen, smiling. “Kyo!” He said. “I’m so happy to see you. You can head upstairs if you’d like.”

Kyo nodded slightly, not daring to look up. He walked upstairs slowly, heading straight to his bedroom and not acknowledging Yuki when he passed by him.

Yuki had been in his bedroom, reading a book, when he heard Hatori’s voice. He got up, figuring he may as well greet the nasty cat that would be living with him again. But when he saw the other boy, he looked… horrible. He was too skinny, his muscle almost completely gone. His once tan skin was pale and freckled, and his bright orange hair had faded ever so slightly.

Worst of all, his face looked… broken.

Kyo walked directly past him, didn’t acknowledge him or anything. Didn’t so much as glare in his direction. He simply walked into his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Yuki walked downstairs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hatori,” he said, not caring if he was interrupting. “Akito… Akito hurt him. Badly. Didn’t he?” He asked.

Hatori sighed softly, nodding. “The best course of action at this point is to pretend everything is normal, I believe,” he said, glancing to Shigure. “Don’t baby him the way you did Yuki when he came to live with you. The boy is older than Yuki was,” he said.

Shigure’s features turned dark, clenching his fists at his side. He looked down at the ground and turned from Hatori and Yuki. He shook his head slightly, clenching his jaw tightly.

Yuki looked at the older man, furrowing his brow. Hatori held up a hand, making sure to keep Yuki away from Shigure.

“Shigure,” he said softly.

“It isn’t fair,” Shigure answered angrily. “They’re _children_ , Hatori,” he said. “Kyo had finally found someone to accept him. To love him for who he is, doesn’t he deserve at least that?” He asked, looking back to Hatori. His eyes were full of fire. Full of hatred for the head of their family. “We will never see his smile again. And he will be locked in that prison for the rest of his life.”

Hatori nodded, holding up his hands in front of him. He rested them on Shigure’s shoulders before pulling him in to wrap his arms around him.

Yuki gasped softly, surprised. In all the years he’d known Hatori, he’d never known him to offer this kind of comfort. Especially to Shigure. But they had grown up together. They clearly loved each other.

So who was Yuki to judge?

Shigure sighed softly, resting his head in Hatori’s shoulder. Hatori glanced back at Yuki, pulling away from Shigure.

“Yuki,” he started, facing him completely. “I know you dislike him. I know he dislikes you,” he said softly. “But he needs someone at this moment. Anyone. And, young as you are, you have gone through very similar things as him,” he said. “He no longer has young Miss Honda, sad as we are to say it. So please, Yuki,” he said, grabbing onto Yuki’s shoulders. “Put your differences aside and help him get through this. Help him smile again,” he said. “Or at least help him speak again. The way you learned to,” he said.

Yuki looked up at Hatori as he spoke, clenching his jaw tightly. He bowed in respect to his elder, nodding. “I will do my best,” he said, though he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to. No doubt the cat would just tell him to fuck off or something. But he’d try. If Hatori was so desperate to ask Yuki of all people to help then he would.

He just wasn’t sure how. But he’d figure it out. If it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is bad i'm sorry i wrote it quickly

Shigure and Yuki had tried everything to get Kyo out of his room and doing something with the two of them. Shigure had Kyo’s favorite dishes delivered, he’d offered up tons of sweets, even said that he could pick out whatever movie they wanted to watch. Yuki admittedly hadn’t really tried that hard to get the other boy out of his room. If he wanted to stay in his room, fine. It wasn’t Yuki’s business.

But he had to admit, he was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Kyo only ever left his room to go to school twice a week, and even then, he never spoke to anyone. Not even Tohru. It was… sad. As much as Yuki didn’t want to admit it, he felt bad for the cat. It was annoying. 

So, when the other boy had decided to finally go to school, he invited him to eat lunch with him and Tohru and her friends. 

And the fear in his eyes was… he couldn’t even describe it. 

Kyo had forced his gaze down to the floor, shook his head, and walked away without saying another word. 

Yuki sighed quietly and decided to wait until the day was over to speak to him.

After he’d finally gotten home from school, Yuki went straight upstairs to talk to Kyo. But Kyo wasn’t in his room. Instead, he was in the hallway. Just… sitting. Yuki chewed on his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around his waist as he watched the other boy sit.

Kyo looked calm. Not scared, or upset, or panicked. He looked calmer than Yuki had seen him in weeks.

He really was like a cat. Only leaving his safe space a few yards at a time. 

Kyo looked up when he heard Yuki’s presence, jumping slightly. He looked back down at the ground, standing and turning to head back into his room. 

Yuki clenched his jaw tightly and went after him, grabbing onto his wrist.

And he didn’t miss the hard flinch.

“Sorry,” Kyo said immediately, his voice breaking a bit. He blinked, clenching his jaw tightly. “Did you need something?” He asked.

Yuki looked up at the cat spirit, blinking right back at him. He pulled on his arm and forced the cat into his own, wrapping his arms around Kyo’s middle and resting his head on Kyo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you,” he said quietly. “I’ve been there. I know what Akito does,” he nodded. “I should have been able to stop it. But I wasn’t. I didn’t care enough. And I’m sorry,” he said.

Kyo didn’t say anything. He didn’t move. He stayed there, deadly still. Let his arms hang down, stared straight forward, and breathed. Slowly. Like he was scared to.

Eventually, Kyo pulled away. He shut the door in Yuki’s face, and Yuki heard the plop down on the ground, assuming the cat had curled up in his futon.

Yuki sighed, but nodded. “I’m ordering dinner tonight. I’ll leave it outside your door,” he said before making his way back downstairs.

Shigure and Yuki ate in silence that night, and true to his word, he left some food outside of Kyo’s door. The redhead needed to eat. He knocked, waited a moment, then left.

Kyo must have eaten it, though, because the next morning the tray was outside his own bedroom door with a note on it that read:

Don’t blame yourself. Please.

Well. That was progress, at the very least.


End file.
